Plague King of Yokai Academy
by Exodus Alpha
Summary: Tsukune is a Yokai in this fic, and not just any Yokai, but a Yokai created from a God's Blessing. Nurgle is in town and he is spreading his Gifts. With New Powers, and an Invitation to Yokai Academy, what will School be like for Tsukune now? OOC!Tsukune, Mature Themes, No Pairing Yet, Decide Pairings For Me?, New Fic, MA


**Disclaimer for Entire Story:** I own neither Warhammer nor Rosario + Vampire. If I did, Tsukune wouldn't be such a coward, and Moka wouldn't be so ignorant sometimes. Nagash would have won the Battle for Fantasy. Would have been a better ending than the Chaos one in my opinion. But… Chaos ending gave us AOS…

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Daemonic/Godly Speech** "

' **Daemonic/Godly Thoughts** '

" _Psychic/Empowered speech_ "

' _Telepathic/Empowered Thoughts_ '

* * *

The Headmaster of Yōkai Academy, Tenmei Mikogami, sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Nothing was going right. The human he had bumped into, so that his human son would go to his school, allowing the peace between human and yōkai, and the destruction of the old regime, was missing. So was that boy of his, Tsukune Aono, whom his very plans hinged on, whom he had secretly groomed with his magics. Deciding that this matter was too important to leave to anyone else, Tenmei left Yōkai, and travelled to the Human world.

The Aono family lived in a little town a few hours away from Tokyo, a quaint little thing. When Tenmei got there, he noticed something that should be there whatsoever. An Yōki barrier. Designed to make people not want to go into the town, while also disguising the town. When Mikogami passed through, he noticed something else, a secondary warning barrier, alerting the caster that someone had come through.

' _This maybe fun…_ ' Mikogami thought, as he finally moved through the illusionary barrier. The town was a ruin, crumbled and dilapidated. The ground itself was now a swamp, with weird and Daemonic Flora and Fauna. ' _A Megumareta by the feeling of those barriers. A Human given Yōki abilities and powers by a God. I haven't run into one of these in a while…_ '

Disease was rife, the only thing saving him from succumbing to the plagues was his Holy Lock, protecting him from the Swamp's power. The Swamp had floating, rotted head strewn through it and plague ridden flies were there by the hundreds of Billions. There were birds but they were carrion birds, vultures and Buzzards, all in different stages of rotting. The toads in the swamp were balls of pimples and boils, with one eye and one horn, which ranged from the size of a hand, to as tall as he was.

He saw plants with shovel-like leaves, dig themselves out of the ground and wonder to a new spot to grow. Flowers the shape and size of human skulls, which swayed and stunk, attracting giant slug-like creatures, who acted like over-excited puppies, rolling over the flowers, and licking them as if they were real. He walked along until he reached what he guessed was his destination.

Zombies where here, but not the kind he was used to. They were rotted walking corpses, with no intelligence, walking around the swamp, occasionally falling in, not to get out, or being eaten by the many weird creatures. One of the flies from earlier flew up to his face, its yellow multi-faceted eyes taking his form in, as if examining him, while he got to do the same in turn. It had a sharp proboscis, the looked reminiscent of a wasps sting. It was bigger than a usual fly, about the size of a parakeet, and was shaped more like a wasp as well. On its side was three pustules in the shape of a triangle, quivering angrily as if they were to spontaneously burst at any moment.

It was the colour of algae and rot, and its wings let out a droning buzz, within which, one could pick up maddening whispers, the number of diseases created, the lives lost because of them, the name of every mortal infected by some disease. The fly tilted its head to the side before flying off in a direction, at a speed that Mikogami could easily follow, so he did.

The Fly led him to a house, most of its walls and interior removed to create a pedestal, for a throne of rusted iron and rotted cloth. Mikogami gazed up at the man, or thing, that had taken the town for himself. He was large, tall, and corpulent, his very presence was like that of an extremely large boulder, perched over Mikogami, on a very thin spire of rock. He wore rusted armour, a rotted cape hung of his shoulders, a crown of tarnished metal rested on his head. His torso was bare, his intestines hanging out of gaps in his skin, while pustules and boils constantly popped on his skin, releasing pus covered flies into the air, only for them to grow and fly off. He wore a loincloth of parchment, which hung over his rotted shorts/pants, that were too tattered to tell which it was, with squiggles written on it that he couldn't see properly, and when he tried, they seemed to squirm and writhe under his gaze.

The giant of a man, around 7'7" in height, stepped down from his throne and walked towards him, taking up a giant scythe on the way down, bile and all matter of foul liquids dripping from the blade. Four spires of bone stuck out from his back, letting out a constant droning buzz, like a millions of flies buzzing in unison, and he had a horn, in place of his left eye, that was much the same. His cloudy eye showed both happiness and anger at the man below him, and he swept his scythe before him pointing at Mikogami. His mouthed opened, showing diseased gums and rotted teeth, all of them sharp to a point, and black or yellow in colouration, and he begun to speak.

" **Why have you come to my Garden, priest?** " His voice was that of a sick man, his lungs and throat coated in phlegm and bile, mixed in with the buzzing of flies. " **Your kind are not welcome in the Garden.** "

Mikogami smiled underneath his pristine white hood while his eyes seemed to twinkle like stars. " _I am no priest. I am actually the headmaster for a school._ " The man's face went from dour to face-splitting in an instant, showing how perfectly his broken teeth meshed together and the loud buzzing died down to a foot note. " _A promising student to be lived here, I was actually wondering if he was still around, and not like them._ " Mikogami waved his hand in the direction of the zombies to emphasize his point. The man went and sat down on his throne, and seemed to think, stroking his double chin.

" **Everyone here is blessed by Papa Nurgle's bounty.** " The Demon-God of Disease and Decay. This place made sense now to Mikogami. Hopefully Tsukune hadn't been taken by Nurgle's "Gifts". " **I made sure of it. Whom is this person you speak of?** "

" _A boy name Tsukune Aono._ " If at all possible, the man's grin got even wider as he began to laugh. " **Look no further, my little friend. I am Lord Malarion Bile, though I was once Tsukune Aono.** " Mikogami's eyes widened before narrowing a little. ' _I could use this. This would show something thought extinct to the monster community. This… This will be fun._ ' His eye gleam was back and more powerful than ever.

" _Tsukune…_ " At the man's raised eyebrow, Mikogami corrected himself. " _Malarion… Would you mind taking the spot I offered you in my school?_ " Malarion chuckled.

" **It would be a new experience and quite possibly fun. I doubt I'd be going to your school like this however.** " Mikogami smiled indulgently at Malarion's comment and his self-gesture.

" _Indeed not. I would be giving you a seal, like this one,_ " Mikogami said, holding out a silver and gold cross, causing Malarion to frown. " _Though… should you give me a symbol of Nurgle… I could use that instead._ " Malarion reached down into his rotted pants, and threw a necklace to headmaster below him, the symbol of Nurgle hanging on it in all of its rusted glory.

Mikogami smiled. Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

(Three months later)

"This must be it." said Malarion, looking at the bus sign that his map had directed him to. Malarion had bought new clothes with him that he had gotten from the Headmaster. He was wearing a white button shirt with a green jacket; his neck had a brown tie around it, light brown khakis pants with a black belt, and brown shoes. He didn't like his school clothes, Malarion preferred his armour, but he have to wear it. Brown hair, green eyes that sparkled with amusement and delight, and a thousand watt smile, that could charm women if he so wanted, though his tastes for such a thing were almost nil.

He looked normal now; as his gifts from Grandfather Nurgle, were hidden and kept tame by the seal. Through experimentation, he found he could circumvent the seal a tiny bit, being able to spawn his flies or pass rot and disease through his feet and hands, though he either had to be angry or extremely focused on performing the act, neither of which were very smart in a fight. He still had his Scythe on him, folded up so it looked like some sort of weird walking stick, which Mikogami had allowed.

At that moment of self-inspection, the bus appeared right in front of Malarion.

" **Get in.** " the bus driver said as Malarion entered the bus and sits on the seat. " **So you are a new freshman at Yōkai Academy? Tsukune Aono?** "

"Yes, this is my first time going there." Malarion said, purposely ignoring the use of his old name.

" **Then you should be prepared. It's a very horrifying school.** " the bus driver stated, with a slightly teasing tone of voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope so, it wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Malarion laughed as he put his hands behind his head, falling asleep while bus drove off from the stop.

About an hour later the driver spoke up.

" **Hey, kid, wake up!** " the bus driver yelled as Malarion opened his sleepy eyes and stretched out his arms and legs. He looked out the window, seeing that the forest around him was dead trees and capped off by a red lake which looked like it was made of blood instead of water. "I feel at home already" Malarion stated with a big grin.

Malarion went to get off the bus, but before he left the bus driver had something to say to him.

" **You're one interesting man.** " the bus driver said with a small chuckle. "You can thank my Grandfather for that!" Malarion said, just before the bus door closed and it drove off.

"Okay! This should be fun. HAHAHAHA!" Malarion laughed and begun walking in the general direction of the school.

* * *

Malarion walked through the dead forest, smiling at the familiar feeling of the forest. He saw a murder of crows are sitting on the tree branches, and for a minute or two, he wished that he could have brought Ashes. Ashes was a special Crow that Grandfather Nurgle had given to him when he had made his hometown his kingdom, in Nurgle's name. Malarion looked down at his necklace, his seal, which was still rusted and eaten away in places and sighed.

"Tzeentch take me, I have no idea which way that damn school is… I think I'm bloody lost…" stated Malarion, frustrated as he looked over the lake trying to see any sign of a school.

"Look out!" Malarion heard a female's voice call out, and turned his head in the direction of the sound, only to see a bike speeding toward him. As he dodged the bike, he grabbed the woman that would have gone flying had the bike hit him, letting the bike continue to roll until it fell over.

"Ow… ow…" said the woman as she massaged her hands, obviously sore from the rocky ride. The woman had long, pink hair and green eyes. She's wearing same clothes as his, but she had a red tie, a brown skirt, blue socks and black shoes. There was a Cross necklace that around her neck, that looked almost exactly the same as the one the Mikogami had offered him.

"I-I'm sorry… my vision went blank… The bike was out of control…" The woman apologized before she noticed that she was being held by Malarion.

Malarion felt the woman's breasts press onto his chest as she finally began to move again. 'Well… this isn't awkward…' he thought

"Are you ok, little lady?" he asked, before he let the shorter woman pulled away. He was about a head and a half taller than she was, so he thought he had the right to call her that. Her cheeks were a burning red, entirely embarrassed about the fall and the breast thing.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Sorry again for almost running into you…" The girl said as Malarion looked at her.

'There is something odd about this one…' thought Malarion as a smirk came to his face.

"Oh, I could have knocked you over! You could have been bleeding!" The woman said as she shook her head back and forth as if trying to clear out a bad image. Malarion was very interested as to how that could be that bad to put her in this state. "And that would have been bad why, my dear?"

The woman's cheeks got even redder than they were before as she mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that now, Dear? Come on now, speak up."

"I'm sorry. Because I'm a…Vampire." The woman said before she hid her embarrassed face behind her hands.

'Wait! Did she just say she's a vampire?!' thought Malarion in shock. By Papa Nurgle that's a new one. Yōkai Academy… An Academy for monsters… 'Why didn't I see this one coming?' Malarion shook his head at his own obliviousness.

"Sorry, I…" the woman apologized again.

"That's okay, my dear. I don't have any grudge against your race, nor yourself." said Malarion smiling at her indulgently. He idly wonder what his blood would taste like, whether it would taste diseased or not. Would she leave a mark if she was to bite him? Would her saliva have healing abilities or would his own regeneration kick in?

"Are you also from the Yōkai Academy?" the woman asked as she was picking up her stuff that she had dropped as he picked her up.

"Indeed, Love, I'm a freshman." said Malarion as he stood by and watched her, helping her grab a thing or two.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" the woman said with a smile.

"Oh! You must be new student!" said Malarion with a smile.

"Erm… do you hate vampires?" the woman asked with a nervous look. Malarion was wondering why she asked that, hadn't he already answered that?

"No, I don't hate vampires. Besides, I believe that I already answered that question, my dear." stated Malarion with a smile and an eyebrow raised, before pink haired flying object randomly glomped him and he fell down onto the ground in bewilderment.

"I'm so happy! Then will you be my first friend?!" the woman shouted excitedly with a smile, all of her belongs littering the ground once again.

"HAHAHAHA! Sure thing, little lady. Now would you please let me up?" laughed Malarion, before the blushing woman got up and began to introduce herself.

"I'm really glad… I'm Moka Akashiya." said Moka

"I'm Malarion Bile, it's nice to meet you, my dear." Malarion stated with a smile. It was then he looked at his watch and noticed that school was about to start. "Ara, ara… We're going to be late." Moka was extremely shocked to hear this. She left home early so she could avoid this sort of thing from happening.

"We have to get school immediately." Moka said, quickly picking up her stuff, while Malarion grabbed the bike. Moka started to jog, while Malarion just walked at a leisurely place, shaking his head and chuckling at the strange girl in front of him.

* * *

(Yōkai Academy- Classroom)

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Yōkai Academy! I'm your Homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." Shizuka announced exuberantly, but most of the students were either ignoring her or only half-paying attention. Her hair was a blonde pixie bob, with two tufts coming off the top, shaped like cat ears. She wore a white blouse, an orange skirt, and low heel sandals, and had small red-framed glasses.

Malarion was sitting behind his desk, which was right beside the window. He had made the decision to just relax here, and await the roll call and instructions for the day.

'So this is Yōkai Academy.' He thought, staring idly out the window, straight at the lake of blood.

"I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for Yōkai!" Shizuka said brightly.

'I only just made that revelation about ten minutes ago,' Malarion thought dryly, 'then Moka and I got separated not too long ago. I wonder where she is…'

"As of now, the world is under control of the humans. For us demons to survive, we have to coexist with the humans! For that reason… All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise. Do you understand? It is a matter of being able to disguise yourself satisfactorily as a human! This is the foundation of Coexistence!" Nekonome-Sensei announced to the class, causing Malarion to chuckle silently at the grumbles of the others, and at the fact that her tail was sticking out while giving said speech. "Also, you are never to allow any of your fellow students know your True Form! Understand?"

"What boring rules." a bully said who sitting near Malarion. "Why don't we just eat those humans? And if they're beautiful girls, then molest them?" He had long brown hair, thin eyebrows, and a smirk etched into his face

"But you shouldn't do that, Mr. Komiya. Also, because the school's staff and students, are all monsters, there are no humans here. We're inside a secret barrier that separates us from the human world. Any unsuspecting humans who enter, will likely be killed on the spot." Shizuka said with finality.

"Now that you mention it, I smelt a human scent not too long ago..." Saizou said, licking his lips as if he had sniffed up a particularly good dinner dish.

'I'd like to see him try and hurt me…' Malarion thought deviously.

"Again Mr. Komiya; that could be any monster here. We have Border-Beings who smell like humans, as well as a new kind of Yōkai in the school." This caused everyone to perk up, bar Malarion who already knew where this was going. "There is a kind of Yōkai, thought to be extinct roaming the school. It is a-"

"Excuse me!" a familiar voice said from the opening door which caught everybody's everyone attention.

'That voice…' Malarion thought, as he saw Moka come opened the door and into his class. 'There she is…'

"I'm sorry I'm late!" said Moka as she entered the class. "I'm Moka Akashiya, Sensei. I got lost after entrance ceremony, and then I couldn't find the room…" as she giving her smile to everyone. The boys in class were automatically taken by her beauty. They are starting whispering about her.

"Who is she? S-such long flowing hair…" some random red haired girl said.

"She's gorgeous! And that's only her transformation!" A blonde boy said.

"To have such a beautiful transformation… No one has a transformation as beautiful as hers." Said a star struck blue-haired boy.

"That's fine." Nekonome-Sensei waved off her apology with a cheerful smile. "Just go find somewhere to sit. Ok, Moka? Then I can say what I was about to say when you walked in."

"Hey, Moka." Malarion stated before Moka could give an affirmative. Seeing him her smile got even brighter than before and she glomped him, causing him off of his chair and onto the floor, with her on top of him.

"Malarion! We're in the same class? I'm so happy, Malarion-kun!" Moka said with excitement. Malarion just started chuckling.

"Must we do this every time you see me, my dear?" Malarion asked with hilarity etched into his voice.

"Oh! Sorry!" Moka practically yelled with embarrassment when she realised their positions. She hopped of him with a face hot enough to cook an egg on, while Malarion got up, making a show of dusting himself off, purposely ignoring the whispers of hatred he and Moka were getting for knowing each other, and "stealing the good looking people". "I was just so excited to see you!"

Chuckling, Malarion said, "It's fine, little lady. I just think that the ground and I could have a less intimate relationship." Causing Moka to giggle girlishly.

When they sat down, Nekonome-Sensei continued. "We have a Megumareta, or a God-Blessed at the school this year. That was probably what Mr. Komiya smelt before." Everyone started paying attention properly at these words. "A God-Blessed is a human, who through the power of a god, or God-like being, is turned into an Yōkai, and is usually an S-Class Yōkai." The rest of the class started whispering about this new kind of Yōkai, while Malarion just smirked.

* * *

Since it was the first day of the Academy, there wasn't any classes on that day and the students had only had to go to the entrance ceremony, and then to Homeroom to meet their Homeroom teacher. Almost immediately after Nekonome-Sensei had dismissed them, Moka had latched onto Malarion's arms like a Rot-Leech and dragged him into the hallway, wishing to explore this new world.

Moka was holding onto Malarion's arm as they were walking together in the hallway. While all the guys were glaring at Malarion for knowing Moka, all of the girls were glaring at Moka for knowing Malarion. Malarion laughed to himself about how the boys were jealous of him, and how oblivious Moka was to the jealousy of all the other girls. 'If they only knew my True Form, they wouldn't be pining for me like this.'

They walked past the vending machines and decided to get a drink. Moka got a drink at the same time as Malarion, and they both ended up touching hands by accident.

"Sorry about that." Malarion said as he moved his hand move away from hers.

"Geez Malarion." Moka said as she taps his shoulder, only for him to instantly get launched a metre or two away.

'Her strength… if I were still human, I would have been sent flying.' thought Malarion as he pretended to roll his shoulder painfully, as to not show off his toughness.

A few minute later, and they were walking again, drinking from their opened drinks; tomato juice for Moka and a Red Bull for Malarion.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have never tried this before." Malarion said, drinking his Red Bull before looking at Moka. He looked at her with great curiosity, like an entomologist with a new species of bug before them. 'I would have thought that Vampires are usually prideful being, not meek like Moka. Is she really vampire? Or is she embarrassed as to what her true species is that she pretends?' Malarion like puzzles. They helped to keep him happy.

"Hey, your name is Moka Akashiya, right?" asked Saizou who behind from the pillar as he walked to Malarion and grabbed him by the neck. However, Malarion grabbed the wrist around his throat, pulled it away from his neck, and squeezed, causing Saizou to fall to his knees, and try and rip his hand away. "Damn you, kid! Let me go!" he growled, not quite screaming in pain yet.

"You just made a very stupid decision, my little friend." Malarion said, as he did something no one here had seen him do. Frown. Reaching into the back of his jacket, and pulling out his collapsed scythe, ready to open it up and take Saizou's life.

Malarion flicked his wrist and the blade extended from the pole, causing those in sigh of it to gasp. As he drew back, ready to take his head, Moka's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Malarion, please don't do it!" she said as she grabbed his wrist tighter, so that he couldn't move his arm.

Malarion looked at her face. He understood that Moka didn't want him to fight with Saizou, because it was against the rules. There was no fighting inside the school. He flicked his wrist and the blade returned to the shaft, turning it back into a walking stick, and begun to chuckle.

"Alright. Let's go, Moka. I heard the cafeteria stocks food that is to **die** for." he said as he smiled at his downed opponent. He let Moka guide him to the cafeteria, the usual jolly smile on his face was back.

"That kid… I won't let him get away from me! He'll pay!" Saizou snarled when they were out of hearing range.

* * *

(After cafeteria food, Top of the School Roof)

"Wow! That was scary… are you really okay, Malarion?" asked Moka

"I'm fine. He's not scary to me. Not much is these days." said Malarion

"Oh yeah Malarion, what kind of monster are you...? Oh. Wait… giving out your identity is against the school rules, sorry about asking." Moka said, her enthusiasm more dulled than usual.

"That's okay… I'll tell you anyway." Malarion said. It would be a good judge of character.

"Really?" asked Moka, a bright smile and look in her eyes.

"Just answer me something first. If you're a vampire, how come you're so friendly and you don't seem all that strong?" asked Malarion looking at Moka how she looked. She doesn't seem powerful nor did she seem cruel or callous, quite the opposite in fact.

"Only right now." Moka said, as she showed Malarion her Cross between her breasts which made him raise an eyebrow. "This keeps me from "Vamping out"."

"Wait. You mean… your breasts?" Malarion said, purposely riling her up.

"Oh no, that's not it! The rosary on my chest." Moka said blushing, showing her rosary to Malarion, who chuckled when Moka finally realised what was going on, causing her to glare lightly at him.

'The Rosary…' Malarion thought, as he chuckled and looked at rosary, 'Just what I thought.'

"Once this rosary is taken off, I turn into a terrifying, true vampire. A Rosary can seal of an Yōkai's power." Moka said

"I know." Malarion said, holding out his necklace for her to see. When she asked him if he could take it off himself, he said he didn't know.

When he asked her why she had asked that, Moka said. "This has a protective seal on it. I can't take this off myself." Which surprised Malarion, due to the fact that she can't even take it off by herself. 'Interesting…' Malarion thought.

"Don't worry, little lady. Vampire or not, you're still the same." said Malarion smiling broadly at Moka as she smiled back at him.

"Thank goodness! You're my first friend, Malarion!" said Moka

"I know, Moka." He said as he captured her into a big hug, she snuggled into.

"Malarion." Moka said, nervousness working its way into her voice.

"Hmm?" Malarion asked, indulging her and making her more comfortable in his arms.

"About earlier where I met you… The reason why I asked you hated vampires… well..." said Moka

"What is it?" asked Malarion looking at Moka with her sadly looks. He was wondering why she asked that question.

"It's because I hate humans... I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone…" Moka said, her eyes showing tears.

'Interesting… a deep fear of humanity,' thought Malarion as his memories flashback about his childhood. In his childhood, a child Tsukune went to the playground and wanted to play with the other kids. However, not one of the kids didn't want to play with him, they simply walked away. Tsukune eventually got sick of them and began to play his own games, in the dirt with the bugs and the worms. They called him a weird, isolated him even further. Even his own parents could only seem to give a damn about him half the time. Malarion knew suffering and loneliness, the very reason that sent him into Papa Nurgle's embrace. "Moka, trust me. I know how evil humans can be… the truth is I am a human." Malarion told the truth as Moka's eyes suddenly went wide. "Well I once was."

"You're lying! But there's no way… humans cannot enter here! Nekonome-Sensei said so!" Moka said in denial. She didn't believe him and obviously wasn't listening to him as she broke out of the brotherly hug.

"As I said once was. As in I am no longer human." Malarion said chuckling. It took a few confused seconds before realisation showed on her face.

"You're the Megumareta!" cried Moka in shock, only just to say resisting the urge to point her at Malarion.

"Indeed, little Lady." Malarion chuckled at her shocked face. It really was too funny to pass up when he did that. To find out that your one and only friend is something basically from monster mythology?

"You looked a bit shocked at the moment, Love. Meet me in the forest, in say… an hour. You need time with your thoughts." And off Malarion went, whistling a Funeral Dirge, leaving a poor shocked Moka behind.

* * *

An hour later, Malarion walked through the forest, just listening out for anything he could pick up. He heard the crow of birds, the croaking of frogs and the… Screams of a girl? That didn't belong there. 'Why do I get the feeling the Moka is in danger?' Malarion thought, sighing as he increased his speed toward the sound. When he arrived, he saw Moka with her jacket gone and her dress a little torn up, but thankfully everything was still intact. Saizou Komiya was standing in front of her, holding torn pieces of cloth in his hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"Your beauty is incomparable to any of those pitiful human girls I've molested and eaten! You will b **e** **MINE, Moka Akashiya!** " Saizou shouted, changing into his monster form, a giant hulking grey-skinned beast, which idly reminded him of a Crypt Horror, while his incredibly long tongue snaked toward Moka, making her back up against a tree, whimpering in fear. " **I'm going to enjoy violating the school rules… by violating you!** "

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough last time." Malarion stated, as he swung his scythe through Saizou's elongated tongue, causing him to scream in pain. "This time you die."

"Malarion!" Moka said, surprised.

" **How dare you! I'll make mincemeat out of you!** " said Saizou, as he got up and punched Malarion in the face. Only for Malarion to smile at him, and shake the punch off.

"You're weak, little one." Malarion said before he punched Saizou in the gut, making him empty his stomach content, along with a little blood.

"I think that you deserve to die. Though I might not be the one to do it. Depends on how I feel, and what she does." Malarion said as he moved past the downed Saizou, grabbed Moka's Rosary and yanked it off.

"My rosary was removed?" Moka asked confusedly, as her rosary began to glow pink. A dark reddish-pink aura surrounded the girl, as bats erupted from the ground all around her. Once the light had died down, she looked a lot different. Her once pink hair was now silver in colour, and her eyes had gone from compassionate green to deep red, and slitted. Her fingernails turned into claws and her fangs grew bigger, while bust and hip size even seemed to increase as well, much to Malarion's amusement.

"Interesting…" Malarion muttered as he takes in all the transformation, an aura of power, pouring of her so greatly it blocked out the sun, turning the sky black and red.

" **It's just like the rumours said… Those red eyes, the silver hair, a huge demonic aura! So she's an S-Class Monster, a vampire?!** " Saizou said, panicked.

'S-class vampire, huh? So that's her true vampiric side. Her aura… it's palpable, comparable to mine.' thought Malarion as he never felt Moka's aura before, the comparison was really quite intriguing.

" **What's the matter, Rogue? You wanted me. You wanted my body, correct? To take me by force?** " Ura Moka asked, with a deeper, sultrier voice than before, gazing at Saizou. " **Try it now, Scum.** "

Saizou's body is shaking like a crazy. He never fought the strong vampire before.

' **What's wrong with my body? It couldn't be… I'm afraid just from looking at her!** ' Saizou thought worriedly.

" **Well then, shall we fight?** " asked Ura Moka with evil smile.

" **Ha! You're a Vampire?! Then I'll just make sure not to damage you too much! But first, Shorty over here is going to pay!** " Saizou said, pointing at Malarion.

Ura Moka was ready to fight Saizou, but Malarion stepped forward, walking at a leisurely pace toward the aforementioned bully. He cracked his fists and walked past Ura Moka, completely ignoring her. Ura Moka felt the strong Yōki aura pouring off of Malarion. She has never felt Yōki that strong, however it still wasn't anything when compared to hers. Though… something was wrong with it. It felt… sick. Diseased.

" **You should let me handle him.** " Ura Moka said, giving Malarion a cold look, which made him laugh at her.

" **Don't think you can intimidate me, little one.** " Malarion with a grin. His voice was a cheerful as always but there was a dangerous undertone to it. " **You have your powers sealed, while mine are not.** " And with that, he took of his necklace.

The Necklace glowed a deep brown, before a sickly green-yellow light enveloped Malarion. His clothes disappeared, only to be replaced by baggy rotted ones, and a tattered cape. He grew fatter, filling the tattered pants and making the cape not seem too large. A hollow horn shot out of his left eye in a burst of pus and blood, while four more like it shot out of his back in much the same manner. His skin became a sickly green and it became almost paper thin, his great guts poking through holes in the bottom of his stomach, while his skin grew multitudes of pustules, boils and pimples. A low humming, like thousands of bees or wasps, agitated in their hive surrounded the transformed boy.

" **Are you okay?** " Ura Moka asked, more than a little disgusted with the gory transformation. The fact that his Human form was attractive while his monster form was literally disgusting, also disturbed her quite a bit, as did the fact that half of the sky turned from Black and Red, to sickly Browns and Greens

" **I am fine, little one.** " Malarion said, his voice reminiscent of the buzzing of flies, shooting Moka a toothy smile, showing her the various kinds of decay his teeth were going through. He was as tall as Saizou was now, if not taller, but he seemed to be mostly made of fat, not muscle.

Ura Moka was shocked and then gritted her teeth together. His Yōki aura was stronger than hers. It was impossible. It should have been impossible. Nothing was stronger than a vampire… But he was.

" **Malarion Bile… you're one interesting man.** " She mumbled, her revulsion forgotten in the face of his power.

Saizou was more vocal in his revulsion. " **What!? What kind of Yōkai are you!? You're disgusting!** "

" **I am the God-Blessed, Malarion Bile. Blessed by Grandfather Nurgle, the God of Disease and Decay, to be a Yōkai.** " Malarion stated with finality. That explained some of what Moka was going to ask him later. Saizou threw another punch at him, only for a corpulent, rotted hand to stop his fist with minimal effort.

" **You… are pitiful. All you are worthy for… is fertilizer in Grandfather Nurgle's Garden!** " Malarion finished this by punching Saizou in the face, fracturing most of his skull, sending him careening toward Moka.

Moka saw this coming and with a shout of " **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " she kicked him in the head, shattering what was left of his skull.

Moka stalked over to the downed creature, mewling pathetically. If they did nothing, it was likely that Saizou would die anyway. Malarion stuck out a bloated arm, in front of her, causing her to flinch from the gangrenous limb. " **Let me do it. I'll cause him more pain than you ever could.** " Was his voice always so goddamn cheerful?

" **And how will you do that, Bile?** " Ura Moka was chagrined that someone had the guts to order her around, though due to the fact he was quite possibly stronger than her, and she could literally see those guts, so for the moment, she kept her mouth shut.

Malarion chuckled as he walked up to the downed creature, still moaning in pain, though his injuries seemed to be already healing. That would do him little good. " **Ara, ara… you Yōkai do heal fast.** " Saizou attempted to crawl away from the voice, only to be stopped as Malarion grabbed him around the throat and lifted him into the air. " **Now, now, my little friend. There is no escaping the Lord of All's gifts. Surely you know this.** " And that was then Saizou started screaming.

His muscles seemed to wither away under his skin, turning him back into his human form. His skin around his neck turned the black of rot. This contagion seemed to spread through his veins and arteries, turning them the same colour. His skin turned black and green, and sloughed off, along with his muscles in great chunks. He still didn't stop screaming until his internal organs were showing through gaps in his skin and muscle, melting away into piles of pus and bile.

It was then that Malarion dropped him on the ground, watching the rotted corpse spasm in its death throes, a face-splitting smile full of rotted, sharp teeth, etched in to his features. " **Ah… My little friend… May you feed Nurgle's garden well.** " The relishing tone of voice was slightly sickening to Ura. She would have given the man a relatively clean, yet painful death. Not that.

" **And you need to go back to sleep, little one.** " Ura Moka looked surprised at the caring tone of the diseased monstrosity before her. " **You are not like me. I have only one personality with just my powers sealed. You, Ura Moka, are separate from Omote Moka, and you have been asleep for a long time. You already feel like you need to go back don't you?** "

" **I do.** " She stated, shocked at the admission. " **You and Omote are friends, nothing more, weakling. Do you understand, Bile? If you-** " Ura was cut off by a powerful hand wrapped around her throat, cutting of her air supply and lifting her off the ground.

" **Do not think you can command me, little one.** " Malarion held her in the air. Ura Moka could feel small tubes of bone digging into her skin, but not quite piercing it. ' **This must have been what caused Saizou to die, these bone needles almost sticking into my skin.** ' Ura thought. Speaking of the corpse, she could see it behind Malarion, from her elevated position. Yōki-enhanced flies where crawling out of the corpse and out of the sludge that was once part of it. It made he shudder, to see something that was a combination of a fly and a wasp, the size of a small bird, fly straight into the hollow bone coming out of Bile's back, not to mention his eye-horn. " **I am something far beyond you, Ura Moka, remember that.** "

Malarion threw Moka to the ground like it was nothing, like she was nothing. " **You need not worry anyway. I'm uninterested in your form.** " This pissed Ura Moka off. She had tried to establish her strength against this man, only to be literally thrown aside and told that he found her unattractive?

' **This will not stand.** ' Ura thought venomously. This was the last thought she had, before Malarion threw her Rosary with great accuracy, colliding with the lock, sending her back into the back of Omote's mind, with taunting words, and the laugh of a drowning man ringing in her ears. " **Know Your Place. Beneath Me**."

* * *

When Moka woke up, she realised that she was in the school infirmary. She looked around for any sign of who brought her here, and she was sure surprised. There was a thing. It was fat and bloated, its skin had a green tinge to it, and was covered in weeping sores, pustules, boils, and rotted bits as well. It had four bone horns sticking out of its back, holding a tattered cap in place, while one stuck out of where its left eye should be, blood and pus weeping out of the base of it. Flies the size of small birds hovered around his head, and flew in and out of the hollow bones and gaps in the skin, whispering things, maddening things, along with their ever droning buzz.

In its hands was the folded scythe, which Malarion always had on him, and it was currently being used to stir something sickly green and yellow, in a rusted cauldron that was in front of the man, if he could be called such a thing. It was humming to itself, a big toothy grin on its face, the same Malarion always wore, though this one was full of sharp teeth and tooth decay. Its cloudy eye gazed into the cauldron, admiring its work. Though it was ugly, it seemed to give off the same brotherly and protective aura as Malarion did.

"M-Malarion?" Moka asked the figure uncertainly. It looked up from its work, its smile getting even wider if that was possible.

" **It is nice to see you awake, Little Lady. I was beginning to get worried.** " His voice wasn't the smooth, and slightly sexy if she was honest with herself, sound she was used to from Malarion. This was like the sound of a drowning man, mixed in with the buzzing of flies, but it was still Malarion.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Moka asked Malarion. She was still weirded out by his appearance, not knowing what to make of it.

Malarion used his had to scoop some of the concoction he was crafting up to his cavernous mouth. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled a vial from underneath his cape and filled it with the potion. Once that was done, the vial disappeared under his cape again, and the cauldron vanished into thin air, along with the sickening atmosphere, and the weird flies. " **Almost a full day, little lady. Luckily for you, it is the weekend, and there has been no classes.** "

Moka breathed a sigh of relief at that information. She hadn't missed out on anything important. Moka watched as Malarion slipped his necklace back on, and in a flash he was back to his "normal self". "You're lucky I found you when I did."

"What happened? I remember you taking the Rosary and then…" Moka trailed off, looking for the right words.

"Ura came out." 'Ura? Who is Ura?' Moka thought. "The version of you hidden behind the Rosary." He elaborated, due to her obviously confused face.

"O-oh…" Moka looked on, downtrodden at the information. Now that Malarion had seen the version of her behind the Rosary, he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. Or Worse! He'd only want to talk to her because he liked this "Ura" Moka, and not her! Her musings were broken, by a slight bonk on the head, snapping her out of her thoughts, bringing her eyes up to a disapproving Malarion staring straight at her.

"Ara, ara… Don't make that face, little lady. Self-doubt and Despair don't belong on such a pretty face." With the charming smile he put on as he said this, even though she could remember what lay behind it, and behind the symbol around his neck, she couldn't help but feel her face heat up, and her heart flutter a little at his words. "Now, come on, little lady. I think you need something to eat, no? You have been asleep for two days, after all."

As her growling stomach confirmed this fact, and as he led her down to the cafeteria, thanking the nurse as he went, Moka thought on Malarion. 'His true form… It's… Disgusting…' She gazed at him again, laughing about something a couple had done, laughing in joy at the love they showed each other. 'But his heart….' Moka followed the God-Blessed, the Megumareta in front of her, her ears captivated by his laugh, her eyes by his smile.

'His heart is worth all the looks in the world.' Giggling, Moka went along with Malarion, having him regale her with what had happened while she slept. Deep within her subconscious, Ura Moka stirred, waking from her slumber. ' **Beneath you? We will see about that, Megumareta… We shall see…** '

* * *

Hey Guys, Exo here.

This may be a little different from my usual posting of Fruits, but this is one of the 20-35 other fanfics I am working on, and considering how pumped I am for the Death Guard Releases, and the things I have pre-ordered from there, I decided this was a good Fic to drop right now.

As an Answer, Yes, Nurgle is my Favourite Warhammer God, with Slaanesh as a close second, and Tzeentch and Khorne tying for third, and the only reason I didn't use Nurgle in Fruits, is because Slaanesh worked _so_ much better in that setting.

The Next fic I will drop, is a Warhammer x Harry Potter, entitled "Khalida Reborn". I will probably post that, at the same time I finally finish and post the Fifth Chapter of Fruits. But don't expect a Miracle, I am currently very sick (Nurgle Gave me a Handshake), and going to the hospital over it in the next couple of days, so my fics will be getting to you, in good time.


End file.
